characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda (CDi)
Zelda is the deuteragonist of the Link: The Faces of Evil, an the protagonist of Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon and Zelda's Adventure. Background Not much is known about this Zelda, however it is known that Zelda lives with her father: The King and fights off monsters created by Ganon alongside Link. Powers & Abilities * Magic ** Calm: Fires a spread of three small whirlwinds in the direction that Zelda is facing, which spread out as they travel; is most effective against enemies of the air element. ** Feather: Fires a spread of feathers, which spread out as they travel. ** Firestorm: Shoots flames around Zelda in the four cardinal directions. ** Noise: Fires a sound wave projectile. It is very effective against creatures that are sensitive to sound ** Pyros: Creates a wall of several flames that appear before Zelda. ** Broadsword: Shoots a flying sword at foes. ** Dagger: Shoots a flying dagger at foes. ** Gold Necklace: Fires a spread of gold sparkles, which spread out as they travel. ** Jade Amulet: Fires a spread of green sparkles, which spread out as they travel. ** Jade Ring: Fires a large, green triangular bolt of magic that damages enemies Equipment * Boomerang * Bow & Arrow * Hammer: A regular mallet that Zelda can throw with ease. * Joust: A jousting Lance. * Roar Stick: A spinning club thatZelda can throw. *Short Axe: A hand axe that Zelda can throw *Turquoise Ring: Fires a spread of blue sparkles, which spread out as they travel. *Wand: Most of Zelda's magic is performed from this wand. *Bomb: A regular bomb. *Fairy Lantern: A lantern that lets Zelda see in dark places and lets her see invisible objects, the lantern can also penetrate the dark magic of Ganon and other Darkness Users. *Flute: Can stop flying enemies for eight seconds per use. *Cape: Lets Zelda jump higher and at longer distances, and lets Zelda become invisible and intangible to damage. *Power Glove: Doubles Zelda's physical strength and can destroy some enemies and boulders. *Wand of Gamelon: The wand appears to hold sacred power able to defeat and imprison evil. When used the victim gets wrapped in chains and then gets trapped in a book tha look identical to the Book of Korodai. *Water of Life: A canteen of Water that brings Zelda's health to the highest it could be. But it is limited and can only be refilled in canteens. *Harp: Warps Zelda back to the entrance of a location that she had entered. *Knife: A regular knife. *Shield: Blocks both physical and projectile attacks Feats Strength *Can destroy giant boulders with her fists via the Power Glove. Speed *Has casually outsped pterodactyls. Durability *Endured hits from Ganon, who can kill men just by looking at them. Skill *Saved Link from Ganon twice. Weaknesses *Not much combat experience. *Not likable... at all Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Axe Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Female Characters Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Sound Users